Gotta Sweep
Gotta Sweep is a character in Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning. It is a large broom that resides in a small room in the school that will occasionally go around Here School sweeping, pushing most characters around with it. https://baldis-basics-in-education-and-learning.fandom.com/wiki/Gotta_Sweep# hide#Description #Personality #Role ##General ##Birthday Bash #Trivia #Glitches #Audio #Gallery #References #Navigation Gotta Sweep is a giant green angle broom with choppy-edged, dark-colored bristles and a white cap. It has a brown strip (yellow due to light dithering effect) of tape that covers half of the broom, with two stickers (white and red) on its top. While Gotta Sweep is based on a real photo-cropped broom, it appears photoshopped with its handle top shortened a little, brightened and contrasted for supposed clarity, and the bristle areas stretched in width for a resulting distorted edit. While Gotta Sweep obviously loves its work, Gotta Sweep is also an insubordinate and a chaotic neutral character. While it can accidentally help or hinder students, it is often more of a hindrance than a help for its co-workers (Baldi and the Principal of the Thing). It sweeps, not because it is supposed to, but because it wants to, and doesn't care if it helps or bothers others. In short, it isn't mindful, it might be possible it only cares about itself. Gotta Sweep's vocal lines are all loud and distorted, largely due to the voice actor yelling into the microphone. Gotta Sweep will start off in the Janitor's Closet, sitting still and doing nothing. Interacting with it makes it yell: "GOTTA SWEEP SWEEP SWEEP!" Once after a random amount of time from 120 seconds to 180 seconds[1] pass after the Player completes the second notebook, Gotta Sweep can then start moving and yell: "LOOKS LIKE IT'S SWEEPIN' TIME!", before dashing around the halls, and sweeping virtually everything in its path. As it sweeps the school, it will move very fast until it finishes, at which point it goes back to its room. Sweeping the school takes a total of about thirty seconds. Once it returns to the closet, it will not reappear for another randomly generated time between 120 seconds to 180 seconds. Gotta Sweep will push characters and even possibly take them along with its path if they get in its way, excluding It's a Bully. This can either be helpful or harmful, as Gotta Sweep may push the Player either away or closer to Baldi and other characters. It mainly focuses on sweeping all of the hallways but can go into the Cafeteria and the two inter-connected Faculty Rooms. Another thing Gotta Sweep doesn't have is eyesight through windows (like Baldi and Principal of the Thing), which doesn't matter since Gotta Sweep can't enter classrooms on it's own. By using Big Ol' Boots, the Player can walk through Gotta Sweep quicker than usual. In Baldi's Basics Birthday Bash, Gotta Sweep has its bristles covered in red, tan, green, and white confetti. After reaching the last Cafeteria exit door, it appears in the Cafeteria with the original cast for a birthday surprise. *Gotta Sweep was first introduced in the Game Jam edition. *According to mystman12, during his livestream, he mentioned that the reason that Gotta Sweep sounds similar to Joe from his on-hold project Joe's Ultimate Bus Ride, was because he felt he could not do any more original voices, so he ultimately decided to use his Joe voice from said game.[2] *Upon teleporting to the Janitor's Closet with hacks during the start of the game, Gotta Sweep was not visibly there. He will only spawn when getting an answer wrong from 1-2 notebooks. *Before V1.4 for the classic edition, Gotta Sweep's sprite was slightly different, with its bristles colored green and lighter-gray. Despite its redesign for the said update, its profile image in the Principal's Office was left unchanged until V1.4.1. **When asked about Gotta Sweep's redesigned sprite, mystman12 replied that it was tweaked in order to avoid considering Gotta Sweep a carbon copy of the Libman Precision Angle Broom,[3] hence the colors do not match the real-life broom's bristles. *Walking on Gotta Sweep will cause the Player's movement to slow down. If the Player goes behind Gotta Sweep in the closet while it is inactive, Baldi can actually be slowed or stopped so the Player can have time to walk past him. *Gotta Sweep may yell "GOTTA SWEEP SWEEP SWEEP!" multiple times in quick succession. mystman12 has said that he didn't expect that to happen, but he thinks that it makes the game a lot of fun.[4] *Gotta Sweep is actually based on mystman12's broom seen in his Twitter post.[5]The broom Gotta Sweep was based on. *Gotta Sweep was supposed to be a human but was made a broom because of the time limit to enter the game into Game Jam. mystman12 used Colors! 3D to paint an actual janitor with a PilotRedSun-like style as a concept of Gotta Sweep, however, he didn't like the art because it looked different than what he expected.[6] Gotta Sweep's early art was later reused for 0th Prize in the Birthday Bash edition. *According to a quote in the tape recorder in the earliest prototype, Gotta Sweep's gender used to be male. *Gotta Sweep and Baldi are mystman12's favorite characters.[7] *In the public demo, due to his closet being unimplemented, Gotta Sweep starts at one of the Faculty Rooms. *During mystman12's livestream, Gotta Sweep's line, "GOTTA GO FAST, FAST, FAST!", is likely a reference from the closing theme of Sonic X called "Gotta Go Fast". Category:Disasters In The Spooky Asylum (Offical)